Twilight Ficlets
by Chihiro77
Summary: Little 1 chapter Twilight ficlet. Includes people from Breaking Dawn. In honor of the Twilight movie!
1. Chapter 1

In honor of Twilight coming out I decided to make a few short ficlets. I might do a few at a time depending on how long they are. Enjoy!

**Bedtime – Edward POV**

A small warm body crawled up on my lap, watching my fingers dance upon the keys. Seamlessly I went from what I had been playing to Bella's lullaby. She looked about five years old now but carried herself like she was older. In some ways, she was.

"Daddy, teach me to play."  
I ended the song and smiled.

"Tomorrow ok? It's getting late and I think Mamma wants you in bed."

"But I'm not sleepy," she pouted in a way she knew I could never resist. She had daddy wrapped around her finger without a doubt.

"One more song and that's it."

She gave a little clap and snuggled in closer to me. We had quickly discovered that something about me singing sent her straight to sleep.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you."

"Please don't take my sunshine away," Bella finished as she walked into the room. The two of them made me want to live. I had Nessie to light up my day and Bella to guide me through the darkness of night.

"She's out like a light," Bella smiled. I stood up and waked into Renesmee's bedroom.

"She wants me to teach her tomorrow."  
"With you for a father I'm sure she'll be a natural. I mean you taught yourself to play didn't you?"

I had but something told me that I had had a few lessons from someone back in my human years. I searched my memory and found a few hazy pictures of a room full of pianos and a man who took care of them.

"I think my father owned a store that sold them and maybe he gave lessons…I don't really remember."

I set Nessie down on her bed and tucked her in before clicking on the rabbit nightlight Esme had bought her.

"What do you remember about them? I mean, I know it was a long time ago and you were turned which might have caused you to forget some things but…there has to be something."

We were back in the living room now, sitting on the couch, her on my lap.

"I remember my dad's little pocket Bible and my mother smelled like rosemary; she was always cooking something. Dad had a...limp or something like that from the civil war. I never realized that he might have run into Jasper…that's a scary thought. Anyway, he was calm and quiet but Mum was loud and full of life. I guess that's not much is it?"

"It's everything that matters."

Cold – Carlisle POV

A rapid knocking jarred me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I didn't look up from my book on the anatomy of the brain until I smelled Jacob and Renesmee entering. Bella was clutching the girl, clearly worried and Jacob was trotting behind them closer than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"I think she has a fever…"

Thankfully my work in hospitals gave me patience with over concerned parents.

"Bella, of course she feels feverish to you. But I have a minute if you want me to check her over." There were always a few cases where a mother's intuition was better than any other when detecting illness in a child. And although I wouldn't admit it, I don't think I could pass up the chance to spend a few minutes with the girl; she's magnetic in that way.

I took her from her mother's arms and set her on my desk. She did look slightly under the weather; he eyes were less alive and she was a little more flushed than normal.

"Jacob about what would you say your temperature is on average?"

"I don't know. 103 or 104 about?"

I nodded and took grabbed a thermometer from a drawer.

"Alright open up for Grandpa, let me see those teeth." She obeyed and I slipped it under her tongue. "Has she been acting strange in any way?"

"She's had trouble falling asleep lately and can't stay asleep for long…" She bit her lip nervously.

"Don't worry, she is partly human you know. She probably caught a cold or the flu. Of course that means she should probably get a few S-H-O-T-S when she's better."

"Shots?" Jacob asked, his head tilting to one side.

If I hadn't taken that oath when I became a doctor I would have kicked him. The S-word seemed to ensue the same panic in children of all species.

I heard a definite snap as the thermometer broke.

"You're lucky that wasn't mercury you know," but he was focusing on doing damage control rather than listening to me. I removed the crushed instrument from her mouth and threw it in a trashcan.

"Sorry…Listen Nessie, you won't get shots til you're older. Right Grandpa?"

"Exactly. Don't worry about it sweetie ok?"

She reached out and I leaned forward so she could send me a mental image. Immediately I saw one of Esme's monstrous knitting needles. My heart melted and it took all my self-control not to smile.

"No darling, these needles are much smaller and you barely feel them."

She gave a little sneeze and I wiped her nose with a tissue.

I put my hand on her forehead. I almost pulled away it was so hot, like scalding water.

"Well I can back up your assumption about the fever. Is Edward still out hunting?"

Bella nodded and picked Renesmee back up, petting her head.

"Rosalie and Emmett are…well…busy. I'll send Alice to go pick up some children's Tylenol for her. If she gets worse tell me ok?"

I gave Nessie a quick kiss on the head before they turned and left. She gave a little wave before the door closed. Nothing like children to brighten up your day.


	2. Chapter 2

_My son Edward believes I am going loosing my mind for feeling the need to write this but after our recent confrontation with the Volturi I have realized that at some point I will not be around anymore to give my advice. I also know that very few of our kind understand my family's reason to go, as we call it, vegetarian. To understand our choice you must first understand me, as I am the one who instructed them in these ways. I spent my human years in London and that is where I will begin, for my story starts that far back. From my long hazy memories I can say that I grew up with my father and Crocifissa, my sister who was three years my elder. Being raised by an Anglican pastor we were both taught to be extremely firm in our beliefs and I eagerly took my father's position after he was too old to carry it out. I was 23 at the time, young and full of foolish ideals. I think I truly believed that I alone could purge the world of the vile evil that hunted at night, a passion that I gained from my father. Though unlike him, I did extensive research, trying to prove the denounced innocents. I was by no means however, a holy man. I condemned several people, whom I only realized too late, had good hearts._

He paused for a moment, biting his lip lightly in thought. His transformation was his clearest human memory and not one he would enjoy writing about. With a slight shutter, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to sweep him back.

That night he was in a state of rejoicing for he had stumbled upon a true coven. The long nighttime walks through the alleys had proved well worth the sleep deprivation. From what he had seen the night before there were three monsters in all: two women and a man. The only way he knew one was male was because it was shirtless, for even the females wore britches and loose tops that exposed only slight swellings of their chests. The pale skin was covered with a thick layer of dirt and their hair was long and heavily matted. They looked like every other beggar in London at the time, well, the females not so much with their inappropriate clothing. There were two truly frightening aspects to them though that had sent him running. One was the fact that they had emerged from the sewers, where no human could possibly survive. Secondly, their horribly dark ruby red eyes shining savagely in the night. Looking back he knew that only their fatigue had saved him that night.

He had returned with a mob the next night. The air seemed to be pulsing with fear and nervous excitement. A real coven! A chance to finally prove his worth. They had been sitting in wait for hours, allowing the fiends to come to them. The torches were getting low and he wondered if they would have to turn in and try again the next day when the male appeared. He allowed it to take a few steps. He had turned to the villagers behind him. Now that their prey had appeared they were petrified, only in a few younger ones did he see cold determination.

He heard it call out to the others in Latin before suddenly tensing. After a quick look at the mob it ran the other way. He cursed softly under his breath before leading the chase after it.

They went through numerous alleys and to his joy he found himself catching up to the beast. It was slowing down, tripping over its own feet. He raised his weapon to stab it but suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, staring into the hungry eyes. It had him at the mercy it didn't possess. Before he realized what had happened sharp knives were puncturing his neck, and his world went black.

He stopped the train wreck of memories plaguing his mind only to realize that he had been typing without realizing it. He shook his head vowing to read over it in a few hours. He understood why God had punished him in such a way. He understood that those first few years of suffering and starting his lifelong penance would never make up for the blood that was on his hands. All that did not mean however that he had to relive such pain twice in one hour.

_I awoke from my change to a fairly cleared head and a strange burning in my throat. I took in my surroundings and found I did not know where I was. I found myself in a damp cellar surrounded by rotten potatoes and discovered some of the foul mush in my mouth. My memories were hazy and I came to the conclusion that I must have been drinking the previous night, dismissing the fact that the last time I had had a sip of alcohol had been years ago and I had found the taste extremely unpleasant. Suddenly I found myself at the door of my prison and opened it to find that it was late at night. _

_I saw a barrel of water and was beside it as soon as the thought entered my mind. I bent down to see an expanse of pale skin and ruby eyes looking back at me. A pale hand flew to my neck so quickly I almost did not see it. I felt only smooth skin but the touch alone of the area made me shiver. With a cry of anguish I turned away, a hand on the house next to me was the only reason I was able to remain upright until parts of it crumbled away from my strength. I had become that which I had hunted so passionately. I had somehow gone through a metamorphosis into the very evil I feared. The worst aspect of it all though was that I had no memory of how it occurred. I was able to recall the hunt, lying on my back and looking up into eyes that now resembled mine, I recalled the pain, and then nothing. For a time after my transformation I tried to end my existence using various methods. I attempted in vain to drown myself, jump from great heights, and in the end starve myself. _

He was interrupted by a cascade of sweet smelling hair, as two arms wrapped around his neck.

"What's wrong," came a worried whisper into his ear. "Don't you dare tell me it's nothing because Jasper is the one who told to come check in on you."

He had been so indulged in previous events that he had not even noticed her enter the room.

"I apologize; I was simply putting the past onto paper. I guess it upset me more than I realized."  
"Writing about me upset you?" She teased lightly.  
"No, never. You are not my past Esme; you are my present and my future. Never forget that."

She unhooked her arms as he turned the chair so he was facing her, staring into the golden eyes he loved so much. He pulled her into his lap, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so blessed to have you."

She laughed, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Always the pastor's son. I know you don't believe me but your family would be proud of you."

"I only care if you and the kids are proud of me; the opinions of ghosts have no weight."  
"Yes they do. I see it every time you feed; a brief moment of hesitation."

"Only because I don't relish the idea of taking an innocent life, even an animal's."

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you." She smiled and kissed him. He knew if his heart were still beating it would be racing.

"I can't wait to get to your chapter."

"I have a chapter?"  
"I'd write an entire book on you but I think others would get annoyed if I had hundreds of pages of me declaring my love."

She smiled and kissed him again. He would work more on his book later, much later.


End file.
